Touch systems are well known in the art and typically include a touch screen having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer in order to generate user input. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output depending on areas of the contact surface where the contacts are made. There are basically two general types of touch systems available and they can be broadly classified as “active” touch systems and “passive” touch systems.
Active touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a special pointer that usually requires some form of on-board power source, typically batteries. The special pointer emits signals such as infrared light, visible light, ultrasonic frequencies, electromagnetic frequencies, etc. that activate the touch surface.
Passive touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a passive pointer and do not require the use of a special pointer in order to activate the touch surface. A passive pointer can be a finger, a cylinder of some material, or any suitable object that can be used to contact some predetermined area of interest on the touch surface.
Passive touch systems provide advantages over active touch systems in that any suitable pointing device, including a user's finger, can be used as a pointer to contact the touch surface. As a result, user input can easily be generated. Also, since special active pointers are not necessary in passive touch systems, battery power levels and/or pointer damage, theft, or misplacement are of no concern to users.
International PCT Application No. PCT/CA01/00980 filed on Jul. 5, 2001 and published under No. WO 02/03316 on Jan. 10, 2002, assigned to SMART Technologies Inc., assignee of the present invention, discloses a camera-based touch system comprising a touch screen that includes a passive touch surface overlying a display unit such as for example a plasma display on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital cameras at its corners. The digital cameras have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look across the touch surface. The digital cameras acquire images looking across the touch surface from different locations and generate image data. Image data acquired by the digital cameras is processed by digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer location data is conveyed to a computer executing one or more application programs. The computer uses the pointer location data to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or drawing or used to control execution of application programs executed by the computer.
Although this touch system works extremely well, the use of a single, large display unit to present the computer-generated image has its disadvantages. Large high-resolution display units such as plasma displays are expensive and their resolutions are limited. Although large, lower cost display units are available, there is an associated reduction in resolution.
Large display units composed of arrays of smaller high-resolution display units have been considered. However, to-date the ability for users to interact with these large display units has been limited. Accordingly, there is a need for a low-cost, high resolution large-scale touch system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel tiled touch system.